


NSFW Alphabet - Gordo

by warmommy



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Just as it says





	NSFW Alphabet - Gordo

I laughed for five minutes at this little joke. Okay, now let’s get down to  _BIDNESS._ You guys should really know by now these are just porn with tons of porn in them.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

  


 

Aftercare with Gordo is not just aftercare, it’s not just about high fiving and ‘hey we had sex fuck yeah’. Aftercare is looking after each other. He asks if you need a glass of water. You maybe make a snack and come back with apple slices that you both crunch into. You talk. You don’t just talk, you discuss. You dream together, you hope together, you love together.

* * *

 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

If you ask him, he’ll wink at you and say ‘Mis ojos, cariño’.

For you, those child-bearing hips. The wider they get, the better. Eat that donut.

  


 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Gordo genuinely loves the sight of his cum coming out of your pussy.

 

  


 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He loves saying filthy things to you in Spanish, calling you filthy things, when you’re out in public. He’s a bit of an exhibitionist. Just knowing someone  _might_  know what he’s saying. . .

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Like many American soldiers, part of Gordo’s coping methods for the war was fucking his way through every pair of legs that would open, by way of his charms, chocolate, cigarettes, cash, whatever. Fucking whores doesn’t really make one very talented, though, rather, you have a predilection to get lazy with it because they’re going to pretend to have a good time no matter what you do. So yes, but also no. In a way. 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

  


 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Certainly! Life with you is his favourite adventure, and laughter is rooted in passion. 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Maybe when you yell at him, he remembers.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

  


 

It would be hard to find a guy more. . .slavishly devoted to passion and intimacy than he is. He’s found the love of his life and every second is a treasure. He knows too well how quickly a moment can rip everything away, so he tries to make sure that you know you’re loved, that you’re his breath and lungs.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He’s still so into you that you’re his masturbation fantasy. And he never bothers unless you’re gone, visiting family or something. He misses you  _so_  much, and there are so many little reminders of you. Sometimes all he does is glance towards the bed when he’s getting dressed and he suddenly remembers the last time he fucked you before you kissed him goodbye and that just does it.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks**

1\. Being called papi

2\. Semi-public sex

  


 

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

  


 

At home, in your bed, dim lights, you open to him.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

It’s difficult to pin it down to any one thing. He loves to be with you. He enthusiastically shares his life with you, and takes pride in you and your accomplishments. This is his dream. Of course there’s a lot of emotionality. There’s also physicality, images, you sitting in his lap at breakfast. . .it’s lots of things, almost everything.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Have sex in the dark. He wants to look at you, and the dark is terrifying. He also won’t have sex with you if either one of you is drunk. And nothing just plain awful. Those are his words, he doesn’t expand.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

  


 

Breakfast lunch and dinner, bitches.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

  


 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Oh yeah. He’s not an idiot, he knows that semi-public/public sex has to be hard and fast.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Well, as is implied above, it’s not so much more risking or experimenting in what you do so much as it is where you do it.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Really anything and as much of anything as you want or he can manage. He’ll do whatever he has to do.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Nah, he’d be weirdly jealous of them. 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

##  **YES**

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Gordo stays as quiet as he can to hear every little breath and moan and groan and just every vocalisation that comes from you. 

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Gordo quit drinking on V-E day. It’s been hard, but he has your support, and the support of his family. He has a lot to look forward to in life now, which he didn’t before. No more bombs. One day, children. 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

  


 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

It’s been fucking outrageous since he quit drinking.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

  


 

As long as he’s with you, he’s out.


End file.
